Postdoctoral training will be provided for veterinarians preparing for academic careers in biomedical research and laboratory animal medicine. The program will provide comprehensive but flexible training designed for each student to fulfill his/her individual career goals and research interests. Primary emphasis will be given to training individuals as basic scientists in the field of molecular and cellular pathology. Programs of study leading to the Ph.D. degree in molecular and cellular pathology will be offered in an environment that recognizes the strong interrelationships of scientific investigation and all aspects of laboratory animal medicine. The in-depth research experience of the trainees will result in their acceptance as peers in the scientific community. Their research contributions will expand the scientific base of biomedical research. Trainees will be veterinarians selected on the basis of: 1) commitment to an academic career in biomedical research; 2) evidence of motivation and initiative; 3) outstanding academic record; 4) unanimous acceptance by the faculty of the Department of Genomics and Pathobiology (DGP); and 5) admission to the Molecular and Cellular Pathology Graduate Program and the UAB Graduate School. The training will take place primarily in the DGP, a basic health sciences department of the Schools of Medicine and Dentistry which: 1) has a uniquely qualified faculty for training in molecular and cellular pathology; 2) has strong ongoing programs of research focused on basic mechanisms of disease; 3) jointly sponsors, with the Department of Pathology, a graduate program offering training leading to the Ph.D. in Molecular and Cellular Pathology; 4) has a proven track record of recruitment of high quality students; 5) has an established record for placement of its graduates in academic institutions; and 6) has faculty with responsibility for the large institution-wide animal resource program of the UAB.